


At The Sea No One Can Hear You Scream

by FatWithoutKatsudon



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, sometimes you just have to scream at the ocean and then angrily mutter at the ocean, witchertober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatWithoutKatsudon/pseuds/FatWithoutKatsudon
Summary: After the fight on the mountain, Jaskier goes to the coast... and screams at the ocean (it's closer to angrily muttering at the ocean).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 17





	At The Sea No One Can Hear You Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Welcome to my very first fanfic! This is using the Witchertober prompt from [bamf-jaskier](https://bamf-jaskier.tumblr.com/post/630799461708382208/so-just-in-case-anyone-wants-a-prompt-list-for) over on tumblr!
> 
> This is very basic and more an exercise in posting something, than anything else! I didn't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine!

Jaskier kicked at a rock buried in sand, “we could go to the coast, what a splendid idea, Jaskier.” He muttered to himself angrily and kicked at the sand again for good measure. 

“Well isn’t this lovely!” He yelled at the waves. 

He went back to mumbling, “that oaf of a Witcher probably wouldn’t have appreciated it anyway. Like he knows how to relax for even a minute or two.”

Jaskier flopped on the shore and stared at what actually was a quite lovely view, sand meeting a gentle wave that stretches out for ages until it meets the sky. It did nothing to hinder his foul mood or the rant he apparently was determined to give to no one, “you spend half your life traveling with a bloke and all of a sudden everything that happened during that time period is your fault.”Jaskier leaned back on his hands and looked at the sky. “He’s the one who asked for the Law of Surprise, I may have been the reason he was at Pavetta’s betrothal banquet, but I would’ve never dreamed it would lead to him calling for something like that. Honestly I didn’t think he’d be saving anyone but me. Even so, little Ciri is a darling, though it’s been a few years since I saw her last. He should be so lucky.” Jaskier paused and started inspecting his nails and flicked some dirt from them defeatedly. “Don’t even get me started on the djinn. If I’m at fault for that, I’m also at fault for the underwater dwellers in Bremervoord or the Basilisk outside of Vizima. He goes looking for monsters and it’s my fault because he finds one? He’s a bloody monster hunter after all. How is his profession also my fault. And it was his stupid wish and infatuation that led to.. well, I suppose she was what he was actually upset about anyway.”

Jaskier heaved a heavy sigh and stood back up, “no use ranting to the sea.” He brushed his pants off and started walking back to town, humming a somber tune, and throwing together the occasional lyric. Much like the one he wrote after the incident in Bremervoord, he was sure he would sing this song for no one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are so inclined, you can find me on [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fatwithoutkatsudon)


End file.
